fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters in Two Souls
Through out the the protagonists will meet several characters that will support their adventure over a short time but will not play a greater role in the story itself. These characters will be listed below, based on the kingdom they originate from. List of Minor Characters Yamazake Kingdom * - A middle aged man who lives and works in Sakagi, the capital city of the kingdom. He runs the Butterfly Crêpes Shop in the inner western part of the city. He seems to have a good relationship with Katsu as Katsu frequently visits the crepes shop. He made his only appearance in the second part of the story. * - Ishigama owns a small bakery at the center of Sakagi, the capital city of Yamazake. He met Katsu and Masatake in the third story part. He explained what happened to some of the trees next to the street leading to the castle while he was gone. Ishigama also did not judge Masa for anything Masatake did in the past or could do in the future. * - Shika is a boy of Masatake's age who has been tortured by Masatake a while ago. Since then, Shika has sworn revenge and started to work out. However, when he first spotted Masa, Shika got scared and instead of getting his revenge, he was hiding from him. Shika was the first normal inhabitant of Yamazake's capital city to consider Masa as "Masa" rather than Masatake. Her made his first appearance in the third part of the story. * - Noka is a local farmer who lives in the poorer half of Sakagi and a good friend of Akihiko. Noka made his only appearance in the fourth part of the story, when he travelled to Hiemail in order to trade with the people there. He even took Akihiko and Masa with him. Noka seems to be one of the few who don't distrust Masa. * - Sayuri is Katsu's sister, who used to love the Sakinozono Garden. When she was attacked by Masatake, she was only 14 years old, she lost the ability to see and moved away from Sakagi town. She was first mentioned in the second part of the story. * - Queen Hitomi was Makoto's mother and the former queen of the Yamazake Kingdom. She passed away when Makoto was only four years old and left the kingdom without a decent successor, as a Makoto was too young to take over. In his place, the current King agreed to temporarily take Makoto's place. * - Isao is one of Akihiko's good old friends, who is usually seen at the tavern. He has an obvious opinion about Masatake and can't understand why Akihiko is helping him. However, Isao shows to have some pride, since he would refuse to use his powers to attack Masa. * - Megumi is a very close friend of Reika, who cares a lot for her, especially after Reika lost her son over ten years ago. Unlike most people of Yamazake, Megumi holds no hatred against Masatake, but doesn't want him to be anywhere around her either. Megumi shows to be worried about Reika. Megumi was the one that asked Reika about how she was feeling when having Masa around her. * - A royal messenger who is loyal towards Prince Makoto. He appeared in the final chapter of Two Souls. Hiemail Kingdom * - The former king of Hiemail has been killed by the current King of Yamazake. He was Princess Deniece's father and husband of Queen Felicidad. When the kingdom of Hiemail was attacked, he stayed with some of his most loyal soldiers and his royal guards at the throne room of the castle. When the king was defeated, the kingdom of Hiemail fell and lost their fight against the kingdom of Yamazake. * - The former queen of the kingdom and Princess Deniece's mother. She disappeared while the Hiemail Kingdom has been attacked by Yamazake. Even after the peace spread around the land, the queen didn't return so many people, including Deniece, think she might have died during the fight. * - First appeared in the story part Skyland's Summer Festival. He is the owner of the shooting gallery Aqua and the others visited during the story part. * - Forest's father is the founder of the rebellion Forest is part of. His father used to be a general of the Hiemailian forces until the forces of Yamazake defeated the former kingdom of Hiemail. After that, day, he started to teach the normal folk how to fight and get their kingdom back. While Forest looks up to his father, he misses the times the two peacefully spent their times together. His first name appears to be "Hawk", and most of the members usually refer to him as . * - Zabel is the landlady of the place where Katsu, Masa and later Take, stay while living in Hiemail. Other References '''' Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:FairySina Characters